


Too Late

by hlnvet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All sentences inside '...' are their thoughts. Hope that somewhat help you :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> All sentences inside '...' are their thoughts. Hope that somewhat help you :)

The time’s ticking. It was once in life time opportunity.

Will he grab it? He wanted to.

But leaving his partner in his current state won’t make their relationship any better.

He ran his fingers over his hair again. In front of him, a contract was waiting for him to sign it.

His dream… is right in front of him, a six-year contract with CM Inc., the biggest software company in the world.

Yet his love?

He had to choose. Love can wait. Yeah, love can wait.

Nico signed the contract, a triumphant smile spreading across his face, but there was a stung in his heart that he couldn’t describe with words.

‘He will understand. Jenson… He has to.’

0o0

It was a full moon outside and Sebastian has insisted to take Jenson from his condo.

He was comfortable in his pjs, cup of tea and remote on both hands, when Sebastian threw the door opens. He was also ready to yell at his childhood friend.

Friend…

The word hurts Jenson in the very heart. They were always together, the three of them.

Three!

It was three before. Turns out that three will never stick together. Can’t. Won’t.

Why? A very good question indeed. It might be part of his fault for let his heart get the better of him at first, then followed his instinct to move away after.

What will happen if he never walked out of that door on that very day?

He always avoids that topic, frightened for the answer; frightened that he would never be able to see himself the same way again.

Really? Was it the only reason to make him frightened?

But there is more. He hurt someone who loves him dearly, and he love the person as much.

The only thing that scared him was if he hadn’t walked out that day, that person will be gone. He will be alone.

The fact that he has Sebastian with him after that guy left and after he walk out his door was somewhat make him alive. And happy.

‘Is he really?’

No one ever asked that. No one dare enough.

They all just assumed that he’s happy whenever Jenson was surrounded by people. It was also his fault because he acted so.

However, a friend, a true friend will see right through you and figure out the truth.

Jenson raised the shot glass, again. He had lost count on how many he had that night. “You owe me a holiday trip for this.” Jenson barked once he put the glass down.

Laughter burst from his friend, his only friend. Sebastian flashed his cheeky grin and implied “Am I? Was it on the paper?”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Jenson knew there is still some soberness inside him and a glare will make the laughter stop.

Or not, it didn’t work the way he wanted to this time around. Sebastian still focused on the girl on his arm, ignoring him.

Jenson stood up from his seat, ready to take his leave. The night still young but damn those shots has gotten the last bit of his soberness. He had to find a cab home, somehow.

“Where are you going?” Sebastian asked.

“Home.” Jenson answered and walked away. The door is blurry. He doesn’t know how long he needed to get there either.

He fell right in the middle of flood of people that occupied every single space of the dance floor, sickly drunk.

0o0

His hand reaching out for something unreal and it does his something, something unfamiliar that radiating warm feelings. He must imagining things. There is no way anyone will be in bed with him. No fucking way.

“Nico?”

Jenson balanced his weight on his left arm, pulling himself up side way. Instead of a blonde bloke, he saw a dirty blonde one. Sebastian.

He jumped out of the bed, shocked. What in the world Seb doing on his bed?

Meanwhile, Seb start to stretch from his slumber.

“Morning to you, too.” Seb said, once his eyes adjusted to the morning sun. Jenson stood still by his bed, mouth fell open, eyes widened.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jenson asked. His voice was shaking.

“You told me not to leave you alone. I have no choice but to stay.” Seb grinned.

Did he really? He just remembered that he was drunk and collapsed miserably end up lying on the bar’s floor. He didn’t remember how he got home, or who take him. It’s obvious to him that his friend did. Safe and sound.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sebastian pushed himself up from the bed. “So what’s for breakfast?”

Jenson shook his head. A faint smile lingered on his lips. For the first time, he was actually glad that he has Sebastian as a friend.

0o0

‘I don’t want to be alone, please don’t leave me alone.’

Sebastian recalled Jenson’s face from last night, when he finally managed to drag him back to his bed. His face was full of love and sincere. If only he can have that all to himself…

“Want more?”

Jenson smiled genuinely, holding up the pan. He placed another pancake into Seb’s plate.

‘If only…’

No he should stop with all the if-s. Jenson has Nico. Period.

He has no chance. It was too late for him. And actually no one knows that he’s bi. He would love if he could keep that to himself forever.

“You know Nico always does the same thing as you. Leave the strawberries on the side instead of eating it together with pancakes.” He said, gazing out of space.

Sebastian grinned. “Germans.”

Jenson laughed. It felt so damn good to finally able to laugh once again.

“Cheer up, mate!”

“Easy to say don’t you think?”

“There is plenty enough fish in the sea. You can find another one soon.”

“I hope so.” He smiled. “I really do hope so.”

Sebastian was back on chugging down his breakfast.

“One thing for you, don’t ever fall for your best friend. It hurts.”

‘It’s damn too late, mate.’ But Sebastian will never be able to voice that out…


End file.
